


Careful What You Wish For

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Careful What You Wish For

The arena was not where he expected to die. Of all the ends imagined, this was never one of them. In battle, yes, but never here.

And for what? For the love of a woman who discarded him, who barely knew he existed.

Yet she was here, as was he, and the fate of combat had him pinned, weapon beyond his reach, staring at the many faced god once again.

He searched the crowd for her, for her radiance. Look at me, his thoughts begged. See me one last time and I shall die a man content.

Their gazes met.


End file.
